(1) Technical Field
This invention relates to construction of pillows which are used for comfort and ornamentation. Pillows of this type are constructed fabric sewn together in a variety of appealing shapes and filled with a soft stuffing of artificial or natural fillers, such as feathers.
(2) Description of the Prior Art
Prior art pillows are formed of pieces of fabric sewn together or folded and then sewn to form different shapes and fabric patterns. See for example U.S. Pat. Nos. 2,008,285, 3,968,529 and 4,286,345.
In U.S. Pat. No. 2,008,285 a receptacle of textile fabric is disclosed wherein identical pieces of material are sewn together one on top of another along two sides and combined with a similar sewn pair. The two pairs are combined, sewn along opposite open edges to form a matching back and front pattern for the construction of the pillow.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,968,529 shows a pillow construction having a plurality of triangular sections joined to one another in an elongated chain pattern which are then folded into a hexagon shape and secured to one another.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,286,345 discloses a quasi-octagonal pillow wherein identical rectangular sections are sewn together forming a pattern having four outstanding square portions, each of which is folded over its lower portion so that three-fourths of each rectangular section extends inwardly on itself defining a generally circular shape pillow when viewed from above.
In applicant's pillow construction the outwardly extending portions are rectangular with their longitudinal edges defining the square shape of the pillow. Each of the outwardly extending portions is folded along its longitudinal edge and then back in an offcenter triangular shape in relation to the overall shape of the pillow. The overlapping triangles define an opening in the face of the pillow in which a separate patterned piece of material can be inserted under the edges of the triangles.